


【天卓】Crash For Loneliness

by chemolly



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, 天卓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemolly/pseuds/chemolly
Summary: 没有人知道该不该戳破这层窗户纸让他们从朋友走向伴侣，高天亮的易感期竟成为了两个人打破僵持中的关系的契机，但他们发现自己想要的其实并不像想象中的那样……ATTENTION：双向暗恋，Alpha！高天亮，Omega！卓定，我流ABO设定，dirty talk，咬，蒙眼play
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding
Kudos: 33





	【天卓】Crash For Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你不介意听的话，BGM是李荣浩的《老伴》  
> 虽然这是两个小孩子的爱情故事

_“我没有厌恶你，爱的表现不仅仅是肉体上的，人类最后的栖身之地是故乡，你就是常住我故乡的那个人。”坂口安吾《白痴》_

*

“所以你和小天不是一对？”

卓定点了点头，缩在电竞椅里捧着杯子像是只过冬的松鼠。他和洪浩轩在之前并不算熟人，赛场之外仅有的几次照面大概是在宣传片和全明星，今年同队纯属令人惊喜的意外。洪浩轩有招人喜欢的好皮相和好脾气，几天下来卓定已经咖哥咖哥的挂在嘴边。凌晨排位收工的时候卓定突然想起这次发情期自己的抑制剂还没打，匆匆忙忙跑去储物柜把剩下那点翻了出来，而忘记了洪浩轩还在看着他。

洪浩轩看着他若有所思，“史森明和我说小天肯定标记了你，他信誓旦旦地说你们两个YM的时候就在一起了。”他看到小中单脸上泛红地摇了摇头，“我还以为小天说他单身是骗我的。”

“虽然……”，卓定盯着杯子里剩下的半杯热牛奶，“以前发情期是他帮我的，但是……”

“只是炮友？”

卓定被洪浩轩直白的用词吓了一跳，下意识摇头却反应过来对方说的并无不妥，但他还是在逃避，“……我们是好朋友。”他声音越说越小，洪浩轩挑了挑眉。

确实是好朋友，全世界都以为已经交往多年的好朋友，互相当了好些年人型镇定剂的好朋友，大家眼里如果不是要打职业可能已经三年抱俩的好朋友。从卓定分化的第一次发情期开始，高天亮就牢牢掌控住了他的欲望，反之亦然。在来到滔搏之前卓定从来不觉得这样有什么问题，苏宁和YM的队友都对他俩见怪不怪，直到两个人真的分开之后他才注意到，友情的内核里已经有什么额外的东西生长了出来，病原体深深扎根，想要拔除为时已晚。

如果不找高天亮“帮忙”的话，卓定用的镇定剂基本是注射型，不方便但效果更稳定，但是他有段时间没用过了，当小中单拆开一次性注射器的包装时，笨拙的动作让洪浩轩有点想要发笑，“我帮你吧，”他从对方手里拿走注射器和药瓶，“扎错位置可能要送医院的。” 

卓定愣愣地看着洪浩轩熟练地挽起他的袖子，用酒精棉帮他消毒，他想说不用了，但针管已经从药瓶里抽光了液体，针头扎进去的时候他还是忍不住小小地叫了一声，洪浩轩的动作令人意外的娴熟，他并不感觉疼。

“咖哥，你为什么这么熟练啊？”

“Alpha也需要打抑制剂啊，以前喷雾没现在这么普及。”洪浩轩边说边帮他针眼的地方贴上止血棉，再把针筒和玻璃瓶都扔进医疗垃圾箱里，“有时候需要自己给自己打，次数多了就熟练了。”

卓定“唔”了一声，似乎若有所思，直到洪浩轩拍了拍他的头，他才想起来补一句“谢谢咖哥”，对方挥了挥手又回到了座位上，留卓定一个人在客厅发呆。

这次发情期他主动对小天说自己打抑制就行，为的就是想明白一些事情。

高天亮很少提及易感期的事情，以前偶尔会趴在他肩窝对他说“卓定你今天好香啊？”，然后被他不好意思的推两下，含糊地说了句“有吗”带过。然而无论是否在发情期，高天亮的味道对他来说，都极其富有存在感，哪怕房间里同时有十个人在吃韭菜盒子都无法忽视。钝感的人喜欢用某种很单纯的方法来标记一个人，那便是味道：它通常被赋予某段突如其来的回忆、被尘封的往事抑或久别重逢的故人。而只要室内出现高天亮的味道，卓定就会恍惚间回到他们曾经在YM的夏天，伴着微风和天真的笑，即使那时候他们还没有被命运标记上任何气味。

可是现在，在他们分化又分离之后，高天亮的气味总是伴随着他的发情期一起到来。两个人训练繁忙，自己又深居简出，同城活像异地。比赛之外，只有在每一个特殊时刻才被生理推着面对面，接下来唇舌交缠，酒店的灯光总是关到只剩一盏昏暗的床头灯，暧昧到令人窒息，他们的味道浓稠地交织在一起，几乎要凝结成实体。

迟钝如卓定也明白，他们早已不是纯粹友情该有的形状，高天亮过度的占有欲和他们的欲望让他陷入无法抵抗的沼泽，而他自己的心却始终晃荡不安：偶尔面对高天亮时自己的怦然心动里包含的到底是什么，高天亮对自己究竟只是习惯性的占有欲还是超乎友情的某些东西，当快感如潮涌向他们的时候，十指相扣间存在着的到底是情欲抑或……是其它什么。

回忆起那些瞬间卓定不禁有些脸红，他从冰箱里拿了瓶可乐贴了贴脸，这时候已经没什么心情继续rank了。手机里时间显示凌晨三点，QQ里没有他想看的新消息，粉丝群倒还是热闹如旧。他边划着手机边和洪浩轩道了句晚安，便回到自己房间里，此时白家浩自然已经睡熟了，于是他蹑手蹑脚洗漱好后就上了床。

难道有些事情只有见了面才能搞清楚？

卓定想了很久也不得其果，他盯着天花板不肯入梦，夜是宁静的，唯有脑海里过往种种一幕幕散落，将他们卡在友谊、欲望与爱慕之间，不得解脱。

*

高天亮最近很不爽，不自在的情绪比潮咸黏糊的海风更叫人烦躁，让他一张尖牙利嘴阴阳怪气起来更不留情面。他一个人坐在宿舍的床上，瞥了眼日历，再过几天就是他的易感期了，没有比赛，他有机会选择是抑制剂还是找人解决。一想起要找的对象他火气就更大了：前几天卓定发消息说这次发情期吃抑制剂，不肯见他。

他可以连赢卓定好几把象棋，却在现实里对两人间的楚河汉界举棋不定。比赛也好下棋也罢，忌莽撞也忌当断不断，时机向来难得，可有时候需要自己创造。他喜欢卓定的单纯，却也在这点上吃了十足的亏：从刚分化到现在，已经上过无数次床，两个人还是没有在一起。起先是他仗着卓定不懂为所欲为，后来是只恨卓定不懂不能捅破这层窗户纸。虽说AO在一起天造地设，可不是所有人都能接受从朋友到恋人这样的关系转变，他对自己的心思一情二楚，也自信自己在卓定的世界里独一无二，却不敢敲定对方心中这感情的性质。

有几次他都被情热和占有欲冲昏了头，想要往前再踏一步，可当他看到卓定时，想说的话又被吞回了肚中。毕竟有些事情，开了口就会不一样，再也回不去。只敢作曲折委婉旁敲侧击，得出来的结论一如往常：卓定的世界里可能连爱情这种概念都不存在，性爱只是生理需求，高天亮只是最好的朋友。

就当他不禁长叹一口气的时候，QQ消息提示音突然响起，他打开一看，好死不死偏偏就是卓定发来的：

“易感期是”

“什么感觉0.0”

简直是火上浇油。费了好大力气高天亮才忍住把手机扔出去的冲动，嘴上骂了几句还是立马回了消息。

“见过泰迪没”

“就那种感觉，看啥都想拱两下”

“还爱心态出问题”

“怎么了，突然问这个”

谁能想到接下来卓定的一句才是正中高天亮死穴。

“可是你易感期没来找过我啊0.0”

手机直接被扔到了床的另一边，闷响声甚至盖过了高天亮嘴里的脏话。

卓定并不知道自己的无心之言成功地踩爆这两天高天亮所有雷区，见高天亮没有理自己甚至继续发了几个小表情，然后化作高天亮耳边如催命般的几声消息提示音。高天亮本不想再理，拿起手机准备关掉声音的时候，却不经意间看到聊天界面上最后两句：

“你易感期是不是在最近0.0”

“要我帮忙不”

难道今天太阳打西边出来？高天亮不可置信地眨眨眼，手上打字的速度一点没耽搁。

“？k皇改姓了”

“是”

“帮我干啥，你发情期都不来找我”

回复来得很快也很简单，虽然答非所问：“咖哥帮我打抑制剂的时候提到了，我就想起你了”

紧接着又来了一句：“天不想见我吗”

明明是你不想见我，高天亮心想，无缘无故的推掉发情期的定番，现在却跑来说着别的Alpha的名字来找我。如果卓定并非卓定，这种行为他一定要骂两句婊子或者渣男，可偏偏干出这种事情的总是卓定。他最后犹豫再三，几个字删了打打了删，最终嘴臭了几句之后还是答应了卓定，老时间，老地方，干同样的事，却为了不同的目的。

可惜高天亮不知道，当他答应下来的时候，被白家浩围观了许久的卓定终于放下了手机，倒在床上。

“k皇，你脸咋红的跟猴屁股似的？”

“……陀哥你闭嘴吧。”

*

易感期到来的时候，他们真的相见了。

卓定到的时候高天亮刚刚洗完澡，高天亮一打开门沉积在房间里的信息素向卓定涌来，卓定直接腿软到几乎站不稳——他甚至为了这次约会没有打抑制剂，快要结束的发情期像揭竿而起一样重新支配了他，他自己的味道连隔离贴也掩盖不住，蹑手蹑脚溜了出来。那一点味道在易感期的Alpha眼中和一颗引爆一切的炸弹没什么区别。

高天亮一边将卓定拉进房里一边直接撕掉了他的气味隔离贴，Omega的信息素在Alpha支配般的信息素的引导下，如水银泄地般涌出，卓定还没来得及说什么，已经被卷进了情欲的深渊。他头一次如此直接的感受到Alpha对Omega的支配感是如此的强烈，像是连灵魂都被牵住，他已经不再属于自己。

亲吻让人更加头晕目眩，在唇齿间被攻城掠地的同时高天亮已经把他的衣服脱的七七八八，换气的时候卓定用仅剩的清明求求高天亮先放他去洗澡，高天亮表情有些不情愿的同意了，也不忘揶揄一句“k皇还站得稳吗？”

卓定脸红着没回话，在浴室里脱光发现内裤果然已经湿了，发情期重新回到了他的身边。他原本想借着这个没有高天亮的发情期想通自己和对方的事情，却没料到想着想着自己把自己卖了出去。他对易感期的知之甚少，本以为只是Alpha单方面的疯狂，没想到自己也被拉进了情欲的深渊。

等他洗完出去的时候，高天亮已经在半躺在床上等他了，他刚走过去就被拉进怀里，结果两个瘦子骨头把对方硌到有些发痛。卓定像是绵羊一般温顺，任由高天亮在他身上四处点火，他骑在高天亮的身上，搂着高天亮的脖子，和他肆意的亲吻。他们又回到了熟悉的情欲中，忘记这个房间外的一切，忘记心中的不安，昏黄的床头灯照不亮角落，并非一切都需要清楚明了。

“来，双儿。”

每次高天亮想诱骗卓定去做什么不太愿意做的事情时，就会把这个沾着尘的称呼翻出来，次数并不多，大半在床上，这次也一样。而这个称呼好就好在卓定很难拒绝，高天亮一这样叫他，他总像小狗一样乖乖照做，这次当然也一样。

他扶住高天亮的下身——刚刚在耳鬓厮磨的时候他们互相顶到好多次，听话地舔了起来，边舔边像高天亮要求的那样，可怜巴巴的，抬头看他，也没忘记亲吻顶端，像那其实是带着甜味的棒棒糖一样。高天亮显然很满意，卓定能感觉到原本只是摸摸他的头的手的力道越来越大，于是他一口吞了下去，慢慢地、小心翼翼地，避开牙齿，然后填满了他的口腔，异物感让他双眼朦胧，看不清对方的表情。接着那只手力道猛然加大，卓定只能慌乱地发出呜呜声，硬物不断变大，深入顶到喉咙。

高天亮喜欢看卓定含着的样子，喜欢看卓定慌乱的时候，又或者，只要是卓定的情绪因为他的行为波动的时候他都喜欢。原本卓定对口交这事不太情愿，他抱着卓定软磨硬泡，趴在耳朵边说了无数次求你了哥哥，才换来卓定赤面耳红的点头。每当像这样摁着卓定全部吃下去，因为他的抽插发出含糊不清的呻吟，快受不了眼泪要出来的时候又被他掰着下巴从里面退出来的时候，高天亮的内心总会升起某种诡秘的满足感。于是接下来他每次都会像奖励一样和卓定亲吻，尽管对方的唇齿间全是属于自己的咸涩味道。

高天亮要诱骗卓定做的事情不止一件，他边吻着卓定耳廓，边拿出不知道哪里摸来的眼罩。“双哥”，他声音里的情欲和温柔交织在一起，“把你眼睛蒙上好不好？”

“……可是我想看着你。”

“我在这里。”

床笫之欢里卓定没有拒绝高天亮的能力，温驯又乖巧，他轻轻地嗯了一声，接着陷入一片黑暗。视觉被剥夺之后其他感官都过分敏锐，他的皮肤好像每一片细胞都从沉睡中醒来，高天亮抚摸过的每一寸都燃起了欲望的野火。从他的锁骨到胸口，玩弄乳尖逼出他几声闷哼，再像是数着肋骨一样滑到腰侧，他在高天亮的手下颤抖，失去视觉无法预测对方下一步动作是亲吻还是爱抚，担惊受怕又心怀期待。

那双手终于来到腹下，却跳过了挺立的阴茎直捣后穴。拜高天亮和他的信息素所赐，卓定整个大腿内侧都湿答答的，“刚刚你坐我腿上的就把浴巾打湿了，我腿都能感觉到，哥哥。”高天亮的声音里带着笑意，“你就这么想被我操吗？”

卓定张开嘴，回答却只能是呻吟，因为高天亮突然把手指探了进去，无需多作扩张，omega发情期的穴口天生为交合而准备，不一会手指数量就已经增加到三根。在一片黑暗中，卓定可以清晰地感受到手指在身体中进出的触感，无论是抽插还是摁压，快感都成倍的涌入脑中。高天亮对他的身体了如指掌，卓定的生殖腔很浅，连手指都能够到，他甚至恶趣味地在紧闭的腔口上刮挠几下，身下人的呻吟陡然增大甚至带上了哭腔。

“小天，求你别玩了……”卓定的手下意识的往前抓，没抓到高天亮，却被高天亮拉住吻了吻手背。“别催了，”高天亮将卓定另一只也拉住，让两只手一起环住自己的脖子，然后恶趣味地拍了一下卓定的屁股，“现在就给哥哥吃我的下面，好不好呀？”

卓定红着脸只是闷哼两声，高天亮对这个反应显然不满意，他把阴茎对准穴口，却只是蹭着不进去，“我怎么听不见回答呢？”对方显然是被他激得有些受不了，呜咽一声之后终于传来一声微弱的“好”，高天亮得到了许可便慢慢地插了进去，伴着卓定断断续续的喘息声，等到全部进去后才终于大力的抽插起来。

整场性爱对于卓定来说像一场带着欢愉的折磨，所有的注意力都被迫集中在交合处，抽插时发出的水声与碰撞声简直无从回避，快感似惊天骇浪般将他淹没，而他除了呻吟、高潮和叫着高天亮的名字外别无他法。仗着他柔韧度好高天亮换了好几个姿势，一次比一次进的深，他的呻吟声也越拔越高，唯一能堵住嘴的只有亲吻，所以他主动吻了上去。这种行为显然取悦了高天亮，但换来的是更快节奏的性爱。临近高潮，被按住铃口的卓定被逼着连哭带抖地轻声喊了两声老公才得以射出来，此时后穴早就是一塌糊涂了。

卓定从来没想过易感期的alpha会如此精力充沛，在高天亮在他腿间射过一次准备开始下一轮的时候，他不得不喊了暂停。他瘫在高天亮肩头喘息着，腿根还在抖。这时高天亮终于摘下了他的眼罩，世界重复光明。

“爽不爽，k皇？”高天亮把卓定拉进自己怀里，贴在对方耳边说。从他肩窝传来一声闷闷的“嗯……”，接着又是一句：“太过头了，一会别蒙了。”高天亮连连答应，一把眼罩将丢到床头柜。

欲望的潮水逐渐退去，他们谁也没说话，室内突然安静了下来，只剩下空调声和两个人的呼吸声，卓定被高天亮的信息素包裹着，他眷恋这种味道，一晃神又回到了他们还青涩无比的夏天。他的两只手情不自禁地去抓高天亮的两只手，最后两人双手十指相扣，卓定依旧趴在高天亮肩头。时间在这座孤岛般漂浮在上海冬日的房间中停滞了，这一刻他们像是永恒的，没有信息素，没有发情期，不是朋友，也不是床伴，更不是情侣，只是高天亮和卓定依偎在一起，永远不会放开对方的手，曾经的忧虑与不坦率像是被空调的暖风吹散一样荡然无存。

那些根本不重要，卓定想，他只想要小天永远是小天，小天永远陪着他，这就够了。

无论是朋友、恋人哪怕合法伴侣，只要还能牵着高天亮的手，他就可以走下去。存在在十指相扣间的不是情动，而是依恋和属于——

于是他打破了沉默。

“小天，你喜欢我吗？”

“……我当然喜欢你。”

在一阵沉默后，高天亮的声音像是带着些鼻音，卓定感觉到他把头同样埋在自己的颈间，接着有什么冰凉的湿漉漉的东西落在了皮肤上，不是汗。

“你是想和我在一起吗？”

“想，不光想在一起，还想标记你，还想把你拴在我身边，永远只看我一个人……卓定，你要真的是狗就好了。”

“那不行，我比赛都没法打了。”

高天亮抬起头看着他，捧起他的脸，卓定隐约看到对方的眼眶还是红的，“要怎么样才行？卓定，你肯告诉我吗？”

“小天永远是小天，永远和我一起就行。”

卓定的眼睛亮亮的，带着笑意，正如他们第一次见面一样。

或许高天亮早就该料到卓定会这样回答。

他早该想到的，卓定永远是卓定，那个傻傻地对第一次见面时凶巴巴的自己笑的卓定，喜欢黏着他的卓定。他想在卓定身上寻求的，与卓定想向他索取的并无不同，也许在易变的人心中寻找永恒的人都是傻子，那他不介意陪卓定一起做两个快乐的傻子。

他们的心早就互相属于彼此了，在无限制的自讨苦吃和自我怀疑后，原来真相就简简单单的放在他们眼前，而愚蠢的年轻人们站在原地左顾右盼。

这种时候应该干什么好？高天亮的嗓子突然像是被堵住一样，嘴巴开开合合什么都说不出，平日的尖牙利嘴都没了踪影。眼泪倒是比谁都积极，从他浅浅的眼眶吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，卓定好像是被他爱哭鬼的样子逗笑了，抬起手给他擦，却被他抓住手腕拉到一旁。

然后他低头吻了下去。

这就够了。

*

之后两个人还是继续做了下去，只是在最后的时候，卓定已经被做到神志不清，高天亮吻着他的耳垂，说：“哥哥，我想标记你，可以吗？”

而卓定点头说好。

当Alpha和Omega正式建立关系之后，那感觉还是不一样，原本泾渭分明的两种味道终于混在了一起，不分彼此。

卓定嗅了嗅，“味道怎么有点怪怪的？”

“你闻习惯就好了，”高天亮躺在他身侧，一只手乐此不疲的玩着他的头发，“记着吃药。”

“我没带。”卓定无辜地看着他。

“我带了，乖乖吃，我不想被你爸妈外加全滔搏追杀。”

卓定一脸失望的表情沮丧的“哦”了一声，还是听话的从高天亮的包里找出避孕药，就着矿泉水吞了。他又躺回高天亮身边，两个人无言的面对面看了一会儿，忍不住都笑出了声。

“以后k皇就是我的人了。”

“那你也是我的。”

“你说要告诉他们吗？”

“先告诉芬芬，我想看他什么反应。”

“你信不信他第一句就是你个崽种现在才得手？”

“我不信。”

“明天我就发给他，赌吗，k皇。”

“赌什么啊？”

“明天再说，先睡吧，太累了。”

“好。”

完


End file.
